Principal Investigator/Program Director (Last, first, middle): McCauley, Linda RESEARCH &RELATED Other Project Information 1. * Are Human Subjects Involved? m Yes l No 1.a. If YES to Human Subjects Is the IRB review Pending? m Yes m No IRB Approval Date: Exemption Number: 1 2 3 4 5 6 Human Subject Assurance Number 2. * Are Vertebrate Animals Used? m Yes l No 2.a. If YES to Vertebrate Animals Is the IACUC review Pending? m Yes m No IACUC Approval Date: Animal Welfare Assurance Number 3. * Is proprietary/privileged information m Yes l No included in the application? 4.a.* Does this project have an actual or potential impact on m Yes l No the environment? 4.b. If yes, please explain: 4.c. If this project has an actual or potential impact on the environment, has an exemption been authorized or an environmental assessment (EA) or environmental impact statement (EIS) been performed? m Yes m No 4.d. If yes, please explain: 5.a.* Does this project involve activities outside the U.S. or m Yes l No partnership with International Collaborators? 5.b. If yes, identify countries: 5.c. Optional Explanation: 6. * Project Summary/Abstract 9784-Abstract.pdf Mime Type: application/pdf 7. * Project Narrative 6225-Narrative.pdf Mime Type: application/pdf 8. Bibliography &References Cited 5079-References.pdf Mime Type: application/pdf 9. Facilities &Other Resources 0013-Resources.pdf Mime Type: application/pdf 10. Equipment Tracking Number: Other Information Page 5 OMB Number: 4040-0001 Expiration Date: 04/30/2008 Principal Investigator/Program Director (Last, first, middle): McCauley, Linda Abstract The interest in and need for increased environmental health research has steadily grown during the past decade. To address this need, the National Institute of Environmental Health Sciences (NIEHS) has established goals for increased numbers of tomorrow's environmental health scientists. To this end, the focus of the Short Term Educational Experience for Research summer program at the University of Pennsylvania will help to expose selected undergraduate and high school students to the field of environmental health science through mentorship, coursework, and field experience. This program represents a collaboration of faculty and staff from The Center of Excellence in Environmental Toxicology, a cross disciplinary research initiative, the Penn Summer Mentorship Program for High School Students sponsored by the Office of the Provost, and faculty from the School of Medicine, Nursing, and Arts & Sciences. The program will provide didactic experiences in environmental and public health and provide mentorship opportunities in the defined areas of environmental exposures and health effects associated with lung and airway disease, endocrine and reproduction disruption, gene-environment interactions and oxidative stress. . Project Description Page 6